Brian No!
Brian No! is a fad about Brian Peppers, a registered sex offender with a facial deformity. This was one of the most successfully forum forced fads on ytmnd along with Gay Fuel and Asiacopter. The first YTMND was created by shadow22. It featured a picture of Brian Peppers, together with the song "Requiem for a Tower", and text that reads "YOU GON GET RAPED!!." However, the most popular take on this was an YTMND that included Brian Peppers hiding in a mailbox to look at a woman on a garden bench. The music used was "Burn! Bobonga!" from the SNES video game Chrono Trigger. This YTMND, "Brian Peppers, sexual predator", was created by user luvmoz on April 25, 2005 and became a moderators favorite shortly after. Brian Peppers sites often portray him as a child molester. Many sites will show Brian attempting to prey on individuals. Other sites just portray him as a monster who would prey on anyone. There are however some sites that just poke fun at Brian Peppers (e.g. "Brian Peppers love bell peppers"). Brian Peppers sites are very common. The actual truth about Brian Peppers? On January 31st, 2006, YTMND user grimaf made a YTMND, The Actual Truth About Brian Peppers (sad story), which outlined the 'truth' about Mr. Peppers' condition. It stated that he is wheelchair bound, currently resides in a nursing home, and that his charges of gross sexual imposition were for groping a nurse. After this site, the fad appeared to take a toll as many users felt sorry for Brian Peppers and deleted their sites. Shortly after grimaf's site gained popularity throughout YTMND, February 1st 2006, a user claiming to be Brian Peppers' brother, Allen Peppers, signed up for an account and proceeded to create 'Letter About Brian Peppers', a YTMND outlining how grimaf's site had 'inspired' him to speak out about his brother and ask the YTMND users making derogatory sites about him to stop. Allen Peppers became the subject of wide speculation, as many users did not believe him to be Brian Peppers brother, rather a YTMND user's alternate account leeching off the popularity of the Brian Peppers fad. All speculation halted when Allen Peppers released a second site, 'From Allen Peppers', explaining that he had received considerable harassment through emails and phone messages from people wanting to know the truth behind him. It then mentioned how Brian Peppers had 'left this world for good' the morning he created the YTMND. The letter soon changed to another slide showing Brian Peppers in a photoshop of Marty McFly from the 'Back to the Future' series, and the text 'btw, he left in a time machine, lol'. It was exposed that "allenpeppers" was actually the same user as digeridude; see I'm Allen Peppers. The sex offender registry states that he was convicted of gross sexual conduct with a female child, not a nurse. Both grimaf's and allenpeppers's sites became fads themselves. Both sites were set to the song "Forever Rachel" from Final Fantasy VI. Pervert/Sexual Predator Fad "Burn! Bobanga!" would later be used for sites depicting other sexual predators (both real and fake). One of the more popular characters to be parodized was Harry Potter due to a string of images that showed him looking at his friend Hermione in strange ways. Links http://yougongetraped.ytmnd.com/ - First Brian Peppers site by shadow22 http://brianpeppersno.ytmnd.com/ - Site that started the "Brian No!" fad by luvmoz http://ewokpeppers.ytmnd.com/ - Another by pwewe http://brianisbackagain.ytmnd.com/ - Another by gyller http://pepperspianoteacher.ytmnd.com/ - Another by JackHorner http://brianpeppersbyseuss.ytmnd.com/ - Another by KevinT http://pepperstruth.ytmnd.com/ - "The Truth About Brian Peppers" by grimaf http://allenpeppers.ytmnd.com/ - Site made by Allen Peppers http://harrypervert.ytmnd.com/ - Non-Peppers example by DuBByDo http://mariosexualpredator.ytmnd.com/ - Another by SLjimbolian Category:2005 Category:People Category:NSFW Category:Fads Category:Memes